A Lovely New Change
by Oro4
Summary: It's another one of my famous HHR fics! Hogwarts. Harry is having problems with Ginny and finds that Hermione is the only one for him. Seventh year Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! I'm finally back! Woo hoo! Unfortunately it's another fanfic…I know there are so many…but I just have SO many ideas! This one is slightly… Ginny bashing filled. So, enjoy!

A Lovely New Change

Chapter One

"Haha, that's really funny Harry!" Hermione laughed.

Harry and Hermione were sitting under a tree on a warm spring day at Hogwarts. It was nearly the end of the year, only a few weeks left. They were laughing, thinking about old things. Harry had just reminded his best female friend about Rita Skeeter all the way back in fourth year. The two of them had a rather tough year, but the sadness had faded into gentle memory. Hermione placed a hand on Harry's arm to steady herself because she was laughing so much. Harry loved those peaceful times.

"I think, now when I look back, we were really childish," Harry mused. "I could have at least listened to your instruction a bit more…"

Hermione pressed her back against the tree.

"Well, it's all over now. At least you aren't dead," Hermione said smiling.

Harry smiled. There was a long pause where Harry rested his head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Maybe we should have gone out in fourth year, at least the stories would have been true." Harry said thoughtfully.

Hermione burst out laughing again. Harry couldn't help but laugh once Hermione started. It was just contagious. After the mirth settled down Hermione let out a sigh.

"Well I suppose that wouldn't be appropriate now, would it? You're going out with Ginny, and I'm _supposed _to be going out with Ron," Hermione said in a sigh.

Harry lifted his head.

"You aren't?" he asked carefully.

Hermione shook her head.

"No… I mean we tried… but I just couldn't do it. I can't just _date_ someone I do not fancy," Hermione confirmed.

Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry to hear that Hermione," Harry said caressing each word.

Hermione shrugged.

"It's fine," Hermione said. "I'm going to go now, alright? See you later."

Harry said his goodbyes and watched Hermione walk away. Her hair was longer now. Down past her shoulders and cascading down her back. She was still shorter than Harry by a head but she had brilliant proportions. Her legs were long, her torso was long and she was just pretty. But Harry knew very well that she wasn't as pretty as the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, but she was easy to look at. Harry looked at her now and wished she didn't leave. She was easy to talk to now that there was nothing to do, no one to fight, and she was the only one who he truly trusted.

After she was gone, seconds later, Ron and Ginny came outside. They started talking and laughing, but Harry didn't feel the same freedom he felt with Hermione. Perhaps it was because she wasn't with them, laughing with him. The day _progressed_ and soon it came to dinner time. The not so golden trio went to dinner, and ate. Hermione still wasn't with them, but it went unnoticed until Ron said something about it in the Common Room.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked looking around.

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know," he said slightly concerned. He lifted his head from his girlfriend's lap. "She hasn't been here for a while."

Before Ron could say anything more the portrait hole opened. Hermione walked in all smiles.

"Good evening all!" she said smiling. She walked over to Harry.

Ron looked upset.

"Where have you been? It's nearly eight!"

Hermione smiled shrugging her shoulders. She turned to Harry.

"I have something for you."

Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione

"What?" he asked. A soft smile lit his face.

Hermione reached in her robes and took out an enveloppe.

"This is from a _girl,_" Hermione said grinning. "A secret admirer."

Harry blushed.

"Really?" he asked taking the letter.

Ginny snatched it from him.

"Harry already _has_ a girlfriend," she said. _"Me_."

She proceeded to open the lettre when Hermione snatched it from her. A vicious look was planted on her features.

"No one except Harry Potter and Harry Potter _alone_ will open this enveloppe," she said dangerously. Ginny glared at Hermione but everyone could tell she was terrified. Hermione smiled and turned to Harry. She leaned in and gently tucked the lettre into Harry's robes.

"Goodnight, Harry," she whispered into Harry's ear.

She walked past him and kissed Ron on the cheek and gave Ginny a pat on the head saying her farewells.

Hermione smiled and waltzed up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Ginny's mouth was open wide, her face red with anger. Ron was blushing furiously and rubbing his cheek in slight shock. Ginny started to talk to Harry about the scene but Harry wasn't listening. He was too confused about everything Hermione had said and did. Why was she acting so odd? What was happening to her? Was she okay? Harry stared after Hermione with a look in his eyes.

"Goodnight," Harry said as he walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Ron and Ginny's protests were the last thing in his head.

The next morning came and Ron quickly left to go to breakfast. Ginny was right behind him. Harry watched them leave, debating whether or not to go with them when he saw Hermione walk down the stairs. He trotted over to her determined to see what was going on with her. But before he could say anything, Hermione fell into his arms gripping his robes tightly.

"Imperious….lettre…!"

Harry looked confused. He held onto the shaking Hermione trying to comprehend the situation.

"Hermione, what?"

"Lettre… Harry…!"

Harry felt his insides turn cold suddenly. The way his name was said made him feel terrible.

"What? Hermione what…?"

Harry suddenly felt the tremors reside from Hermione. Slowly she stood up and blinked her eyes several times. Cautiously, Harry loosened his grip on Hermione. Hermione completely broke out of his grasp and smiled.

"Good morning Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully.

Harry started for a second.

"Hermione what- are you okay?" Harry asked softly but firmly. She was acting so strange. Hermione nodded.

"I'm quite fine! Why do you ask?" Hermione asked checking her bag.

Harry let out a confused noise.

"What do you mean? You were just telling me something about a lettre," Harry said in slight hysterics.

"What are we waiting here for? Let's go to breakfast!" Hermione said, quickly changing the subject. Hermione grabbed Harry's robes and dragged him out through the portrait hole.

"Hermione…! Wait! What is going on with you!"

Hermione laughed.

"Nothing at all Harry, come on. I bet everyone is already waiting for us."

Harry allowed Hermione to drag him into the Great Hall, the feeling of being with her in itself was intoxicating but something was different. Yesterday everything seemed to be so much happier and lighter. There weren't any secrets between them… today…it just felt….

"Harry! What're you doing!"

Harry broke out of his thoughts. He heard Hermione giggle and let go of his arm.

"Relax Ginny! Harry was only escorting me to breakfast," she said airily. "Like a gentleman."

As Harry and Hermione sat down Ginny conspicuously was glaring at Hermione. Hermione started piling food onto her plate obliviously ignoring Ginny. Harry stared confusingly after her. His heart was pounding in concern.

The day passed uneventfully, with Harry eying Hermione curiously, and the trio went into the common room. Harry saw Ginny and walked over to her, never forgetting her odd behaviour toward him that day. Whenever he was alone with Hermione, Ginny would run into him talking furiously or would bring him to kiss her so that very soon Hermione would say good-bye taking her leave and walking away. She seemed very interested in speaking with him all the time which was slight grating on his nerves. Nevertheless Harry found it sweet that his girlfriend would like to talk to him so much and didn't want anything to get in the way of Harry's full and attention to her. It was probably because she wasn't in his year and because they didn't have the same classes, Harry figured, was the cause of Ginny's odd attitude towards Harry.

Harry walked over to Ginny and when she saw him, alone, she smiled. Harry ginned slightly and sat down next to her. No more than three seconds later did Ron and Hermione come over, with watered-down smiles and sat down on the sofas as well. Hermione was the first one to break out the homework assignments, much to Ron's dismay, and immediately began doing them. Harry opened is bag, followed by Ron and they boys laid out their work to begin. Three hours later, Ginny had left to do work elsewhere (she didn't have the same classes as the trio) and Hermione turned her head up from her work. The Common Room had slowly begun to empty out until only the trio was left. Hermione had a thoughtful expression on her face and if Harry saw right, her eyes looked slightly dull. Was she dissatisfied with her work?

"Ron, do you need any help?" Hermione asked. Harry had heard Ron's furious grumbles but didn't do anything to see if he was alright. Harry's heart sank slightly. That was rude of him; Ron was his best friend too. Ron shook his head and began packing up his things.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned.

"It's dinnertime mate, I'm hungry," Ron said standing up and stretching.

Hermione frowned.

"You're always hungry," she said frowning.

"Am not," Ron began to protest but his stomach growled ferociously. "Okay so maybe I am. Are you two coming or not?"

Harry thought about it for a second. He was hungry, much as Ron was, but if Ron left only he and Hermione would be left in the room. All day the only thing on his mind was Hermione's odd behaviour. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. It just bothered him so much. He could question her then, and she would _have_ to listen. He would make her listen.

"I don't think I'll be down anytime soon. I mean I have to re-read my essay for mistakes, you know and I have an Ancient Runes book to--"

"Alright, alright!" Ron said in slight exasperation.

"I want to finish this last part first of my essay too. I'll be down right after I finish also," Harry said agreeing with Hermione.

Ron shrugged and walked to the portrait hole.

"See you guys later," he said climbing through the portrait hole.

As soon as Harry heard the portrait hole close he whipped around to see Hermione staring at him. Slightly unnerved by her stare Harry smiled nervously at Hermione who smiled right back at him. Why was she looking at him like that? Harry sat in wonder as silence filled the room. Finally remembering that there was a reason for his staying behind Harry looked back up from his work at his brown haired, cinnamon eyed, young lady, and best friend working diligently. Harry figured it was the best time to implement his plan. However when she suddenly reached up to caress her forehead Harry became slightly worried. A pained look crossed Hermione's agreeable features. Was something wrong?

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked concerned.

Hermione gave a faint smile, gaining control of something once again.

"I'm quite fine, thank-you Harry."

A few minutes passed and Harry decided to start his plan once more.

"Say, Hermione," he said innocently enough.

Hermione looked up from her work and Harry took into full account that her expression was completely un-Hermione-ish. She looked upset, from being disturbed while doing her work, but there were no other emotions on Hermione's otherwise very emotion filled face. She looked almost as if she was in a trace. The very…soulless look Hermione gave Harry sent shivers through his body.

"Yes, Harry?" 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' 's best friend asked.

"Was there something wrong earlier? You seemed kind of distressed," Harry said looking intently at his best friend.

"I already told you that I was okay. A headache is nothing Harry," Hermione said not looking up from her work. "You should know that, you get them all the time Harry."

Harry tilted his head.

"Not from a few minutes ago, from this morning. You said something about a lettre."

Hermione paused doing her work, only for a second, and Harry could tell it wasn't on purpose.

"That's silly Harry, I would have remembered if I said something about a lettre… But I remember giving you one. Speaking of which, did you open it?"

"You're rather keen on me opening this lettre Hermione, why?"

"That's because it's from someone that you might happen to have a lot in common. I've always been interested in your love life haven't I been Harry?"

"You've been interested, yes, but never _this_ much so. So I am wondering why you care so much about it."

Hermione sucked her teeth.

"That's silly Harry! First you go on about some lettre thing I told you about and now you're concerned because I'm trying to help your love life."

"Why are you getting so defensive Hermione? I just wanted to know what wrong with you, is all. You were acting rather odd after all."

"I don't know what you are talking about Harry! This is absurd!"

"What's _absurd_ Hermione is that you keep on going into these weird trances and talking about that lettre, I think. And you mentioned the Imperious Curse…I think."

Hermione abruptly stood erect and opened her mouth to speak when suddenly something washed over her. Harry quickly stood up and ran to her catching her before she hit the ground, when she fell. Again the terrifying fit of trembling took over her body and the pained look ran over her features all over again. She was gripping his clothes and Harry felt the pain crash over her in waves. What was this constant anguish passing through Hermione again?

"Harry…I'm…!"

Hermione started her rants again. Harry was quick on the uptake this time around.

"You're what? Tell me!"

"Imperious Curse…! Harry don't… Don't open the…!"

Another wave passed over Hermione as her body convulsed. She let out a scream.

"Fight it! Hermione fight it damnit!"

"_She's not going to make it! She's going to be taken over again!"_ Harry thought frantically.

Hermione opened her eyes smiled. Her body slowly stopped their frightening convulsions. She was panting and Harry felt like he wanted to cry.

"I hope you didn't open that lettre Harry," Hermione said tiredly. She was still quite out of breath but looked quite normal, normal as Hermione did anyway.

Harry smiled softly.

"You gave me quite a fright, Hermione."

Hermione gave Harry a weak chuckle before falling unconscious. Before panic gripped him Harry lifted up Hermione. Just then Ginny walked into the Common Room and anger instantly covered her features. She stomped over to Harry yelling.

"What are you doing! Again! I come to find you and here you are with _her_!"

Harry suddenly became enraged.

"Shut up! How dare you talk you me like that!"

Ginny looked abashed.

"Harry… what..? Why are you getting angry with me? Hermione is the one that shouldn't be here!"

"Shut up. I won't say it again."

Harry pushed past Ginny despite her protests. Harry's only thoughts were to go to the hospital wing… Hermione…was injured. Harry rushed to the hospital wing and burst through the door in a flurry of frantic motions. Madame Pomphrey was startled and was about to beat Harry to a furious pulp before she saw Hermione and quickly ushered Harry to put Hermione in one of the beds. Harry complied and gently placed Hermione in the closest bed; it was by the window. Instant worry washed through Harry as he watched Hermione's unconscious form. She was breathing, but he couldn't really tell. The only thing that kept Harry from thinking that she was dead was the gentle beating of her heart.

"_Hermione,"_ Harry thought as he sat down at the edge of her bed. Holding her hand, Harry began to think of the incident in their second year. He had held her hand exactly as he was right now, and even then she was unconscious, even if it was by the form of petrifaction.

Hermione looked so pretty, right then, in Harry's opinion, but she wasn't alive.

"Open your eyes," Harry said softly. "Hermione open your eyes…"

Harry's heart plummeted with each breath. Hermione's eyes weren't opening. He wanted so badly for Hermione to open her eyes. He wanted that smile, her laughter, the _lightness_ to come back. Harry closed his eyes. That same feeling was drowning him. The exact same feeling like when Hermione was attacked in the Department of Mysteries in fifth year. Harry opened his eyes again. _She was so pretty…_ Harry turned his head away sharply. No, this wasn't right. Harry belonged to Ginny, he should be so grateful he had such a lovely girlfriend; even if she was selfish, and commanding and a bit snobby and Hermione was soft, gentle and caring. Harry shook his head. He should be grateful and look over such faults. Harry knew Hermione had faults too. She was a bit over protective and worried a lot but it was all for Harry's well being even if he didn't take it to heart. Harry suddenly felt wetness trailing down his cheek.

He lifted his hand to his cheek.

"Why am I crying?" he asked softly.

"Potter! Please move so I can tend to my patient!" Madame Pomphrey said shrilly.

Harry jumped up and quickly got out of the way so the nurse could do what she did. The hospital doors opened again and Ron ran inside with his sister.

"Harry! What happened?" Ron said quickly. "Is she alright?"

Harry made sure his game face was on before turning around to Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione was attacked and put under the Imperious curse… she's alright though," Harry said softly. "She went unconscious right after she fought off the curse."

Ron looked relived.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered. "When do you think she'll wake up?"

Harry shook his head but didn't reply.

"Soon I hope," Ginny muttered.

Harry nodded again.

"Yes…"

A/N: HELLO ALL! I'm back! Please forgive all story mistakes and such... um I'm in school and I didn't bring a disk to save my work on so I'm going to put this up right now! The bells going to ring and I'm going home, sorry all. Please enjoy, and I hope to update this rather quickly. Mystery, I still love you and forgive me for not giving this to you first. Cheers! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all! I'm glad you enjoyed this! You guys are really REALLY awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. However, in the event I am J.K Rowling's second cousin and she happens to pass away, all rights might go to me…if her husband dies as well… NO BAD WISHES THOUGH!

A Lovely New Change

Chapter Two

Harry pulled up a chair and stayed by Hermione even after Ron and Ginny had left. His best male friend had been most sincere in his affections toward Hermione and gave Harry a pat on the back. Harry could only smile weakly and nod. Weeks earlier he had spoken to Ron about his relationship with his sister and told Ron everything about it ; his feelings. Harry grasped Hermione's hand the whole night, Madame Pomphrey tried to get Harry away but her attempts were in vain. Harry wouldn't allow himself to be taken away so easily, especially when Hermione was unwell, especially when Hermione had been under the Imperious Curse.

Harry felt sweat trickling down his body and his smell wafted through his confined area. Groaning he walked to the washroom, quickly washing himself and ran right back to Hermione. He took her hand again. Sitting down Harry stared contently at her face. She still hadn't awoken and it had been hours. Harry's hair fell about his forehead over his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow Hermione shared. It smelled like her. Harry closed his eyes and imagined himself holding Hermione's hand, laughing under a tree, smiling broadly. Harry's heart swelled with hunger for her, her _love_.

"Hermione, wake up, please," Harry pleaded. He felt another tear roll off his face, this time hitting the pillow with a soft _plop_. His emerald eyes were gleaming with the moon light. It enlightened his features brilliantly, what with his growing hair falling delicately into his face and his brilliant orbs shining melancholically.

"Why Harry Potter, are those tears I see?"

Harry quickly snapped up and stared wide-eyed at his best friend Hermione Granger. She looked…a million words popped in to Harry's head but only one stuck in his mind. She looked _beautiful…_Realizing there were tears on his face Harry quickly proceeded to wipe them away.

"No," he said smiling. "I just had something in my eye is all!"

Hermione giggled and threw her arms around her best friend.

"Oh Harry! I'm so relieved you're alright!"

Harry was taken slightly aback but smiled and wrapped his arms around his best friend. He couldn't say anything but the tears kept flowing down his face. As soon as she had touched him he felt the freedom come back to him. Her warmth surrounded him and caressed him. That feeling of complete happiness was renewed and Harry sighed. Hermione broke away from Harry and the warmth he felt flowing through him went cold.

"This is all my fault…," Harry said somberly.

Hermione laughed.

"Oh hush you," Hermione said smiling. "You say that again and I'll hex you to Beaxbatons."

Harry offered Hermione a laugh.

"Fine, Hermione…"

Hermione smiled and gasped when Harry took her into a strong embrace.

"I'm so glad you're alright…"

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. A few seconds later Hermione pushed herself out of Harry's embrace again. She looked around smiling. Harry noticed the tint of red to her cheeks.

"Harry! Is Ginny around? We might get a telling off!"

Harry smiled wearily.

"I don't really care…"

"Whatever do you mean…?" Hermione asked slowly her smile still planted on her face.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you before all this… but I too can't keep dating someone I don't fancy…."

Hermione's smiled wavered.

"But Harry, you fancied her for so long…," Hermione said softly. "I can't imagine why you'd not want to be with her."

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Well…its difficult…"

Hermione suddenly looked worried. She held her hand to her chest and broke eye contact with Harry looking away.

"Please… I hope this has nothing do with me…. I mean, is this _my_ fault?"

Harry gripped Hermione's shoulders tightly and forced her gaze to line with his.

"No, don't say that! Hermione it is not your fault!" he said gently but firmly.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Harry…"

"Potter! What are you- oh my! Miss Granger! You're awake!" Madame Pomphrey said quickly.

Hermione beamed.

"Good evening Madame Pomphrey. Sorry I caused so much trouble."

Harry chuckled. There weren't even words to express his joy in seeing Hermione awake and well.

Morning came and Harry went down to breakfast. It was the last day of the weekend and a Hogsmeade weekend so Harry figured he would spend the day with Hermione. He told Ron that Hermione was awake but asked him not to tell anyone else yet. Ron complied and looked as if he understood; he was smarter than he put on sometimes. Ron finished breakfast quite fast and said he was going back to sleep. Harry knew Ron was going to go visit Hermione. Harry laughed as he watched Ron walk out the Great Hall doors in haste. He piled food onto his plate and began eating it not realizing how hungry he was. Harry smiled. A few seconds later a couple Gryffindors walked up to Harry asking if Hermione was okay.

"She's unconscious still," Harry replied softly. "I hope she'll awaken soon."

The students walked past Harry sad looks of their faces and promises that they would send Hermione gifts. Harry smiled sadly and tried not to laugh. Hermione was awake and no one would know for a few more days. Harry looked at his plate full of food and started thinking of Hermione, again.

"_Please… I hope this has nothing do with me…"_ Hermione's voice drifted through Harry's head.

Harry drove his fork into his plate of eggs and sausage. Chewing, he started to think. Ever since those weeks ago when he told Ron about his feelings, Hermione had been the only thing on his mind. Harry shoved more food into his mouth. _"It has everything to do with you," he thought._ Harry piled potatoes onto his plate and began to eat them. _"…I mean, is this my fault?"_ Hermione's voice once again spoke. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"This _is_ your fault..." Harry whispered. "I think… I've fallen in love with you."

"Harry," Ginny's voice said.

Harry turned around. _"Oh bugger,"_ he thought. He didn't mean to, but he instantly thought of how to say goodbye to her.

"Morning Ginny," Harry said softly. Ginny gave Harry a peck on the cheek. Harry felt horrible.

"Can we go to Hogsmeade together?" Ginny asked innocently.

Harry shook his head and tried his greatest to look upset. He felt upset but not because he couldn't go with her.

"I can't Gin. I have _loads_ of work to do and besides I won't feel comfortable having Hermione in the hospital wing and me out having fun."

Ginny pouted.

"But Hermione would have _wanted_ you to come with me!"

Harry nodded.

"You're probably right, but I can't…" Harry got up from his seat shoveling some food into his bag and placing a containment charm on it. "I'll see you later Gin."

Harry walked out of the Great Hall. On the way to the Hospital Wing Harry met Ron. Ron was smiling widely and gave Harry a nice pat on the back.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade man, tell 'Mione I'll bring her a Zonko's product."

Harry laughed and walked to the Hospital Wing and Hermione.

"Hermione! I'm back!" Harry said walking to her and sitting by her bed.

Hermione sat up and smiled

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. There was a silence that passed them both. Harry took out the food he gave Hermione and she began eating it. Harry looked out the window nervously. As soon as Hermione had woken up strange things started to break into Harry's mind and filter through his body. He started to get sweaty and his heart beat faster every time he saw Hermione. He couldn't express his feelings because he didn't understand them himself. He wanted very much to tell her everything that was wrong with him, but he didn't understand himself. But he knew he had fallen in love with her.

"Ron said I'm supposed to be unconscious…" Hermione said smiling. "This is really funny."

Harry grinned.

"Sorry, but I'm being selfish," he said. "I want you all to myself for a few days."

Hermione blushed but graced Harry with a smile.

"You're flirting! And you haven't broken up with Ginny yet," Hermione said half with bitter laughter and shame.

Harry smiled softly and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"I suppose I just have, haven't I?"

Hermione blushed again and held her cheek.

"Harry…"

Suddenly Harry and Hermione heard the door open. Quick as lightning Harry stuffed the food back in his bag and Hermione went back down and acted unconscious again. Ginny walked in looking furious. She stomped over to Harry, in red in the face. Harry held onto Hermione's hand felt the pressure from her hand increase. The feeling warmed him.

"Harry, enough of this! Let's go!" Ginny said loudly.

Harry turned to her and didn't even smile.

"You'd better go. Madame Pomphrey will throw you out if you don't."

There was silence for a while with Ginny growing steadily angrier and Harry ignoring her. He felt the anger radiate on his back but ignored it. Hermione's grip on his hand tightened and Harry knew she felt bad. Harry decided to be a little gentler.

"Look, I'm sorry Ginny but I'm with my best friend." Harry said his voice sounded harsh. Hermione squeezed his hand tighter.

"What I'm trying to say is that I do not… I don't think I can be with you anymore."

"Harry what are you saying? Why are you so close to her? Did _you_ choose her over _me_!"

Harry smiled.

"Yes, Ginny, I have."

A/N: ALL DONE! YAY! I actually FINISHED a story! yay! I hope you all enjoyed this. Mystery again, I terribly sorry but I hope you like it and HR is soon to be updated! Thanks to all who have read and SPECIAL thanks to those of you who review. Please, PLEASE review, I'd LOVE to know if you like it. Cheers!

So the Golden Trio end Hogwarts with honours. Ron gets married to Luna, whom he had been dating for a few years after Hogwarts and then Harry and Hermione get married and have children. Ginny (because I EXTREMELY dislike her) gets no one and on the point of depression(suicidal depression) Neville comes to the rescue and they get married.

I think I am going nice on her, aren't I?


End file.
